


Pretty Baby

by tally_hoed



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous: "Thats a good look for you." Layhan. I swear to god your fics give me life ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Baby

Yixing’s had a long day. He was late to work, forgot part of his presentation and to top it off, accidentally got off at the wrong station and had to pay a cab to get home.

He can’t be bothered to feel suspicious about the lack of noise coming from the house as he steps inside. 

“I’m home!” He calls out, dumping his bag and jacket on the kitchen counter. The rooms are unusually clean for this time of day and he makes his way to the back rooms with caution.

A giggle bursts its way through the silence and Yixing feels a smile tug at his tired face as he follows the sound.

The door to his daughter’s bedroom is open, revealing Violet and Luhan sitting on the floor, make-up spread all around them.

Luhan looks up at him, wide-eyed.

“That’s a good look for you.” Yixing manages to get out before he’s falling down with laughter.

Violet giggles too, clambering over the make-up to get to Yixing.

“Hiya Daddy! Me and Papa were practicing for my dance recital.”

She’s glowing with happiness, face caked with make-up. 

Luhan is faring no better, dark streaks of foundation on his face and eyeshadow raised to his eyebrows.

“Oh? And is the theme something a long the lines of curb-side pick-up?”

Violet keeps laughing, the joke completely over her head. Luhan grumbles at Yixing before flopping over onto his lap.

“Miss Ling sent home their basket of make-up today and Violet here just couldn’t wait to try it.” He smiles sweetly at their daughter, poking her in the stomach. She twists away, screeching in delight.

“What do you say Vi, time to try it out on Daddy?" 

Yixing tries to scramble away, but Luhan is like an anchor hanging on to him. 

"Yes! Daddy, me and Papa will make you look so pretty." 

She gathers her weapons together and Yixing takes the time to greet Luhan with a kiss.

"He’s already pretty Vi, but let’s see what we can do.


End file.
